A device whereby a movable blade is vertically moved has been proposed as this type of conventional work cutting apparatus. Apart from this, a device has been used whereby an L-shaped blade is vertically moved about a pivot support shaft parallel to one side.
However, in either devices, the adjustment of one side of the blade and the other side of the blade must be performed independently in order to adjust the clearance between the fixed blade and movable blade corresponding to the thickness of the work, and thus the adjustment operation is time consuming.
Moreover, two types of adjustment systems, are necessary and the structure becomes complicated.
Furthermore, the elevation guide and elevation drive systems of the device, which vertically move the movable blade, become complicated and increase the cost.